


Whispered to the Wind

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, i have once again created a soft, why is soft so difficult to write :v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: He sits down beside you. Hand on your shoulder. Steadying, worried. Always worried. How did he find you? He knows where to look. He has known for years. You weren't trying to hide. Not really. You meet his eyes, the warmest brown you have ever seen, and smile. “I was looking for you.” He says with a yawn.“You found me.” You lean into his touch. You can tell it startles him. He wasn’t expecting it.





	Whispered to the Wind

Soft. Shallow breaths. Steady hands. Unlike yours. Your gaze falls to the skyline. You inhale deeply, the wind lightly brushes your face, jostling your hair. You still hate heights, but at this moment you feel no fear. Your legs dangle over the city below. You are calm. At peace. The pond before the pebble is thrown, before ripples disrupt the surface.

It's strangely beautiful, the city just before dawn when few are awake, the streets all but lifeless. You've strolled through those streets as a civilian, a hero… a villain. They have not changed but your perception of them has. Monsters lurk when your thoughts have gone dark only to be chased away by a lingering lightness that has grown in the past few months.

“There you are.” Ortega's sleep filled voice calls softly. His footsteps echo against the balcony.

“Here I am.” You close your eyes momentarily, reviling in the feeling.  

He sits down beside you. Hand on your shoulder. Steadying, worried. Always worried. How did he find you? He knows where to look. He has known for years. You weren't trying to hide. Not really. You meet his eyes, the warmest brown you have ever seen, and smile. “I was looking for you.” He says with a yawn.

“You found me.” You lean into his touch. You can tell it startles him. He wasn’t expecting it. His arm wraps softly around your shoulders, pulling you close. You never initiate contact.  You rest your head against his shoulder. A content sigh escaping your lips. Relaxation is not something you often feel. But at this moment you are at peace. Nothing will change that.

"Why are you up?" He shivers slightly as a cool breeze brushes his skin.

"I couldn't sleep."

"How long were you up?" His worry grows.

"A couple hours." You shrug. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Another nightmare?" You know that tone, know that his eyebrows have pinched together in concern without even looking at him.

"Nothing like that." You reassure him feeling his muscles relax instantly. "I've just… been thinking."

"About what?" You just shake your head and, for once, he lets it go. You have become closer in the recent months. The hand on your shoulder no longer shocking. The warm lips against you skin, welcome. The soft voice in your ear comforting as you startle awake from yet another nightmare. You are not alone. Not anymore. Never again.

"Ricardo," you whisper breaking the comfortable silence that has settled between you.

"Hmm?" He pulls you closer pressing a gentle kiss into your hair. 

"I love you." Your voice is soft. It could have almost been the wind. But you both know that it wasn't.


End file.
